Ultraman Belial
was a very powerful Ultra Warrior, until greed overcame him and he tried to steal the Plasma Spark. After his failure, he was banished and transformed by Rayblood into an Ultra Reionics. His assaults against the Land of Light ended in failure after being sealed away by Ultraman King, later on foiled by Ultraman Zero thousands of years later during his freedom. He would later establish an empire in Another Space before Zero foils him again, resulting in his death. As a lingering spirit, Belial sought the help of several aliens and possessed Zero but his defeat allowed him to be revived. In Ultraman Geed, Belial orchestrated the Omega Armageddon and triggered the Crisis Impact and, through the use of his genetic material, 'fathered' a synthetic son named Geed. Because of his role and actions, Belial is seen as the main antagonist of t of the Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy , Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial, Ultraman Geed, and one of the reoccurring and primary antagonist in the Ultra Series. Subtitles: *Kaiser Belial: *Arch Belial: *Kaiser Darkness: *Chimeraberus: History Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie The Beginning - 2= }} In ancient times, Ultraman Belial was a great Ultra Warrior, and a comrade of Ken. The two fought together in the Great Ultra War against Alien Empera, who impressed Belial with his power. Afterwards, when Ken was elevated to the position of the Space Garrison's Supreme Commander and not him, Belial was consumed mentally by his hurt pride and decided to siphon energy from the Plasma Spark to obtain more power. When he had the chance, he went to the Plasma Spark Tower and was about to grab the Plasma Spark's core, but the light emanating from it was too strong for him to resist, he started screaming in agony and pain because of the light's power. The Space Garrison captured him, and he was exiled from the Land of Light for such an act was against the planet's highest safety regulations, meaning that Belial had threatened the safety of the entire planet for his pride. He eventually landed on a planet similar to the moon, where Alien Rayblood appeared and baptised the Ultra Warrior into a Reionics. Bestowed with the Giga Battle Nizer and with his army of 100 monsters, he attacked the Land of Light for revenge. All the while he was receiving encouragement from Rayblood to destroy the Ultras once and for all. Defeating Zoffy, Marie and Ken, Ultraman King appeared, making it clear that Belial dishonored the Land of Light, and sealed him away in the core of the newly formed space prison which became the moon of the Land of Light. Ultraman King then sealed the Giga Battle Nizer in the Valley of Flames. Jailbreak Many years later he was freed by an Alien Zarab who gave him back his Giga Battle Nizer in hopes of the two forming an alliance. Instead, Belial betrayed and killed Zarab and is attacked by Ultraman Taro and a group of Ultra Warriors. Defeating all save Taro, the two fell towards the Land of Light. Standing up to reveal a defeated Taro, he began to attack the other Ultramen. While fighting and defeating almost all of the Ultra heroes, he went inside the Plasma Spark Tower, defeating the last wave of heroes and started to fight Father of Ultra. During the fight, Father of Ultra was initially defeating Belial, but Belial attacked him with the Giga Battle Nizer on the scar he gained when he fought with Alien Emperor, hurting him and defeated him, later Mother of Ultra attacked him but Belial withstood her attacks and violently defeated her as well. Belial was about to kill both Ken and Marie, but when he fired his beam, Taro appeared and risked his life to save his parents. Belial didn't kill them, but he took away the Plasma Spark, leaving the planet dark, and every Ultra Warrior was left helplessly frozen being (except for Ultraman, Ultraseven and Mebius), with only a bit of light being saved by Taro. Battle at The Monster Graveyard Ultraman Belial arrived at the Monster Graveyard, where he used the Plasma Spark to revive his entire army of monsters, forming the Belial Army. As the survivors of his attack arrived, Belial was surprised to see the Ultra Brothers, but he was more surprised when he saw Rei. After the young Reionics refused an offer to join him, Belial released his entire army at once. Having weakened the Ultras, Belial brainwashed both Rei and his Gomora against their own comrades until ZAP SPACY arrives with Ultraman Dyna, and Belial starts to fight with Dyna. Seeing how the team freed Rei, Belial tried to eliminate them but Seven shielded them and sent his Eye Slugger in the last resort tactic. The Last Hope As Seven collapses, a strange figure dashed in and rescued him. Responding to Belial's question, the Ultra, filled with anger at the death of his father, revealed himself to be Ultraman Zero and proceeded to finish off the remaining monsters easily. He started to fight Belial, disarming him and throwing away his Giga Battle Nizer, leaving Belial in a weakened state, and defeated him, throwing him to the lake of fire in the Graveyard. However, an earthquake occurred, and the souls of the monsters and Belial combined into Beryudora. The Ultras started fighting him, and after Zero was chosen by the light and given a new weapon, he went directly, supported by the Ultra Brothers, and slashed Belial with the Twin Zero Sword and defeated him. Belial declared he would return and Zero responded that he would be waiting. Belial vanished and the monster exploded, finishing Belial's reign of terror. Sometime later, on a huge rock located in an unknown region of space, Belial's corpse was seen, apparently dead, but his eye suddenly lit up with light. Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire - 2= }} In this film, Belial returned as his alias Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial, forming the Belial Galactic Empire and controlling a new army of robotic soldiers with his two new allies, Darkgone and Iaron. He conquered the world Esmeralda in another universe and enslaved its protector, Mirror Knight. With the planet's massive supply of emeralds, which have the ability to be converted into raw energy, Belial planned to use them for his conquest of the universe, starting by destroying the Land of Light. Belial eventually clashes with Ultraman Zero and later fled to absorb the mass quantities of emeralds he had harvested from Esmeralda (as well as possibly the rest of the universe,) converting it into pure raw energy as a last ditch effort to kill Ultraman Zero and his friends. .]] With his new more massive body, Arch Belial tried to crush Ultraman Zero in his hand while shrugging off Mirror Knight and Jean-bot with ease. Fortunately, Glen Fire reappeared and rescued Ultraman Zero from Arch Belial's grasp, while bringing with him fleets of ships from planets that Belial's forces had ravaged before. Arch Belial however refused to let Zero and his friends win and so attempted to destroy Esmeralda with his Arc Deathcium Ray, forcing the team to create a massive shield to stop the beam from destroying the planet, which successfully managed to exhaust Ultraman Zero to the point of death. However, with the hopes of everyone who was battling against Belial's forces praying for Zero's success, Zero was revived by Ultraman Noa and thus empowered into becoming Ultimate Zero. Arch Belial was no match for Ultimate Zero's near-omnipotent power and was defeated by Zero's Final Ultimate Zero attack impaling him through the chest killing him for good. Ultra Zero Fight Belial was killed by the attack from Ultimate Zero, and for some time as the Ultimate Force Zero mopped up the remains of his former empire. He was cast into the Monster Graveyard and at some point in time, he encountered and merged with the Armored Darkness armor, gaining its power and was resurrected. He then gathered several powerful aliens, whose species were great rivals to his people and formed the Darkness Five for the sole purpose of destroying Ultimate Force Zero. Belial appeared fully armored but removed his helmet, to Zero's shock showing that he was resurrected. Using Strong-Corona and Ultimate Zero, the young Ultra Warrior charged towards Belial but once Zero plunged his sword into his chest, Belial's spirit quickly possessed Zero and transformed him into a figure known as Zero Darkness, successfully eliminating the rest of Zero's comrades. With victory in his grasp, Zero Darkness then invites the remaining Darkness Five's members and Tyrant to conquer the universe. Spotting a defenseless Pigmon, Zero Darkness try to kill him until his body froze, revealing to be the work of Zero, who fought Belial in an internal conflict over his body. Transforming into a figure known as Shining Ultraman Zero, the silver Ultraman reprimands Belial for not being a true Ultraman before exorcising his spirit and reversing the time flow, reviving his fallen comrades and undo the damages made by the fiend. However, it was later revealed that the Shining Star Drive didn't just revive Ultimate Force Zero but Belial as well, who contemplated becoming stronger to surpass his rival. Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Although Belial himself didn't physically appear, Etelgar created an version of him that was stationed on the fourth floor. He fights Ultraman Zero, but was defeated by Zero after the young Ultra Warrior used his Mode Changes, followed by Shining Ultraman Zero's Shining Emerium Slash, which sent him to the first floor before exploding. Ultraman Orb Belial reappeared in the series Ultraman Orb as an Ultra Fusion Card owned by Alien Mefilas Nostra, who planned to use it as an "ultimate last resort" before Jugglus Juggler claimed it after murdering him. Alongside the six King Demon Beasts, they unsealed Zoffy's card to release Maga-Orochi. The Ultra Fusion Cards were later retrieved by Princess Tamayura, who gives them to Gai Kurenai as a countermeasure on Maga-Orochi. Gai attempted to use the new cards, but Belial kept rejecting him until the King Demon Beast broke the princess' barrier, seemingly killing her in the process. Because of Gai's anger at the princess' demise, Belial finally accepted him and allowed the transformation into the new form: Thunder Breastar. With this form, Ultraman Orb single-handedly defeated the King Demon Beast and avenged the princess. Later, his dark power was controlled by Gai when he was fighting Zeppandon in his Thunder Breastar form and eventually swapped into his Orb Origin Form. In his later appearances, Belial's power was subjugated and Orb was no longer a violent berserker. He later manifested in the real world via his Ultra Fusion Card to help Orb finish off the Ultimate King Demon Beast, Magata no Orochi, by firing his Deathcium Ray. Ultra Fight Orb Although he has not physically appeared in this mini-series, Belial was mentioned by Zero after he first meets Reibatos and sensing the same aura from him (Reionics). Reibatos later tried to revive Belial after his presumed death but realized that he is alive. However in the final episode of Ultraman Geed, it was revealed to be Belial who killed Reibatos actually, instead of Geed. Pre-Ultraman Geed Having revived from Zero's Shining Star Drive, Belial used this opportunity to formulate his recent scheme, going as far as to reclaim his Giga Battle Nizer and killed Reibatos. Later, he found Kei Fukuide on a nearly destroyed Planet Sturm, and gave him a place alongside the Darkness Five as one of his followers, giving him a purpose to exist. Belial, along with the Darkness Five, Kei and his new army called , fought against the Ultra Warriors in a heated battle called the Omega Armageddon, which held the fate of Side Space Universe at stake. With the Super-dimensional Eradication Bomb, Belial triggered Crisis Impact and turned Earth into its epicenter and would have succeeded in his operation if not for Ultraman King's intervention. As a result of the explosion, Belial was believed to be lost but had sent his servant, Kei, to steal the Ultra Capsules and Risers from the Land of Light, as well as providing the latter his genetic material to create his own son Riku Asakura. Using the stolen capsules as a template, they then created the Kaiju Capsules. During this time he retreated to a pocket dimension, to hide and recover from his injuries. Ultraman Geed Belial's Plot In the present day, their plans were put into motion as a series of events that would lead Riku to become Ultraman Geed. As part of the operation to harvest the Ultra Capsules, Belial endowed Kei with his powers, allowing the latter to either summon Kaiju Capsules or transform into Belial Fusion Monsters in hopes of cementing Geed's role as the savior in the eyes of Little Star hosts. As a result of Kei's blunder for leaking out their operations, Belial forced him with the comeuppance of consuming all six Ultra Capsules he stole into his conversion organs. After escaping from his own pocket dimension, Belial kidnapped his son via Chimeraberus and departed towards the moon to absorb him using psychological means. As a result of Laiha and King's intervention, Geed escaped from Chimeraberus, dragging their battle towards Earth. Belial as Chimeraberus was destroyed for good when Geed assumes his Royal Mega-Master form and fired his finisher, the Royal End. Endgame 1= |-| 2= Belial was revealed to have survived his defeat as Chimeraberus and had taken Arie Ishikari as his host, explaining her interest in joining Kei and silently powering him with the ability to Fusion Rise. After Kei loses to Riku as Pedanium Zetton, Belial exposed his cover by tearing the alien's Sturm Organ and used it to revive himself. With his reclaimed Capsules, he assumed his new form, Belial Atrocious, to absorb King's Childhood Radiation, simultaneously disrupting the balance of the universe. Before departing towards the Land of Light, he decided to demonstrate his newfound powers on Earth by overwhelming Zero, Geed and the Father of Ultra (the former two in their strongest forms), as well as killing Zegan after seeing through their plan. However, with Geed's determination and courage, Belial was finally and presumably destroyed for good after losing in a beam lock with Geed's Wrecking Burst and his own Deathcium Ray. Just before Belial died, Riku made his final attempt to understand his depression, something that the latter quickly dismissed of and apparently making his own death somber to the young boy. Regardless, Riku comforted the dying Ultra as his mental projection reverted to his Early Style form, and Belial supposedly died at last, seemingly for good. Ultraman R/B The R/B Crystals of Ultraman and Belial was shown in the hands of Saki Mitsurugi before she gives it to Asahi Minato. Although Katsumi and Isami previously failed to harness the crystals' power while fighting Grigio King, they were able to do so during the rematch and transforming into Ultraman Ruebe via the Kiwami Crystal and easily defeated Grigio King. Personality Belial's most notable personality traits are his greed and pride. He is unwilling to share power and will often kill those who try to rule beside him. In fact, despite the importance of his army of monsters at his disposal, Belial has little to no concern for his henchmen and even betrays and murders a few of them just to convince Rei to join him. However in Geed, he seems to have a sense of recognition towards his own son despite the differences in their alignment in a similar way to most parents. Upon seeing into his mind during their final battle, Geed remarks that Belial is filled not only with rage over his banishment, but sorrow, implying that deep down Belial is saddened by his banishment but will never admit to it, nor the fact that his own actions caused it in the first place. Geed also states that Belial is fatigued by his countless resurrections but too consumed by his hatred to ever let go. Belial himself does not refute this idea and merely expressed rage at the idea Geed could ever understand his pain. Profile As an Ultraman fused with Alien Rayblood, Belial is extremely powerful and manipulative. He is able to defeat an army of Ultras without much effort and only Ultraman King, Zero, and Geed (who is himself a clone of Belial) have been able to defeat him. Although Father of Ultra staggered Belial before he was hit in his wound. With the Giga Battle Nizer, he is able to control an army of monsters and channel his energy into attacks. Using Belial Virus energy through his claws, Belial can inject this into lifeforms and make them into his servants. He is shown capable of monstrous transformations such as Beryudora and Arch Belial by absorbing monsters and mediums like the Emeralds of Esmeralda. Stats *'Height': 55 m *'Weight': **'Reionics': 60,000 t (66,000 t while wearing a cape) **'Atrocious': 55,000 t *'Flight Speed': Unknown *'Home World': The Land of Light, Nebula M78 *'Age': 160,000 years or older *'Weaknesses': **'Early Style': As with all other Ultras in general, the Early Style of Belial is fixed to the 3 minute rule in an Earth-like environment. **'Atrocious': During the use of his Sturm Organ, the Timer is still vulnerable to direct attacks, such as neutralization enzyme designed to counteract Carellen Element, rendering said organ ineffective. Body Features *'Eyes': As a result of the Reionics conversion, Belial has orange/red eyes and are sinister-shaped compared to other Ultras. When he uses the Deathcium Ray or the Atros Burst as Belial Atrocious, his eyes will brighten up. *'Sideburns': Due to being also as old as Father of Ultra, Belial had sideburns, they do not appear to still be present or they may not be as noticeable after his change. * : Belial has a color timer like the other Ultras, however his is now purple, most likely due to his Reionics energies. In Arch form, his color timer ranges from purple to a pale green color. *'Claws': Belial's fingertips have been replaced by black claws. Through sheer will, he is able to unleash a set of red talons called Kaiser Belial Claws. *'Ultra Armor': Belial's armor after his change became much stronger, now able to withstand the intense energies of the Plasma Spark whereas before the artificial star burned him. Whether his is affected by cold weather or has a time limit in Earth-like conditions is unknown. As Belial Atrocious, it glows red when he is using the Atros Burst. *'Scar': After Zero first defeated Belial, he was left with a scar over his right eye as a result of the Plasma Spark Slash. The scar remained until his resurrection, whereupon it faded away. * : As Kaiser Belial, he wears a huge red cape which symbolizes his title as the space emperor. Belial removes this cape should he prepare to fight an opponent. Transformation Belial holds the Riser and Kaiju Capsules via telekinesis in order to Fusion Rise. All these actions were made inside his body instead of directly touching the device itself. While transforming, Belial's laughter accompanies the process. Despite having possessed Arie, she never performed Fusion Rise. - 2= }} After scanning both capsules, Belial presses the trigger of the Riser. As the background reveals an eclipse, Kaiju Capsules of Five King and Zogu appear briefly before Belial inhales them, morphing into and creating Chimeraberus. Chimebaros Start 1.PNG|Five King and Zogu (Second Form) capsules appear before Belial Chimebaros Start 2.PNG|Both capsules are activated by will Chimebaros Scan.PNG|Both capsules inserted and scanned Chimebaros Ready.PNG|Screen zooms out as background reveals eclipse Chimebaros Absorb.PNG|Belial absorbs the Kaiju Capsules' projections Chimebaros Finish.PNG|Chimeraberus finishes its transformation ChimeraberosHenshin.gif - Atrocious= - 2= }} Because of its components being antagonists of past Ultra Series, this Fusion Rise is exclusively referred to as . After scanning both capsules, Belial presses the trigger of the Riser. As the background reveals an eclipse, Kaiju Capsules of Alien Empera and Dark Lugiel appear briefly before Belial inhales them. The next scene quickly shifts to real time as Ultraman Belial Atrocious reveals himself from a mass of darkness. F72B8D7E-CF95-40BA-8EF3-07151A641A6F.jpeg|Alien Empera and Dark Lugiel capsules appear before Belial A7B3165F-77B7-4E49-BF38-084F58BACA66.jpeg|Both capsules are activated by will 33E9F1E5-BC12-4506-A578-1AE9BBF92887.jpeg|Both capsules inserted and scanned EC15FE10-CC97-45F1-9149-6DE08BF17D0D.jpeg|Screen zooms out as background reveals eclipse E3B84448-6826-434C-A9B9-F13D10C9F1A3.jpeg|Belial absorbs the Kaiju Capsules' projections BelialAtrociousFinishTransform.gif|Belial Atrocious finishes his transformation AtrociousHenshin.gif }} Forms , also known as , when he was one of the greatest fighters in the Land of Light not much else is known about him during that time. He was considered to be something like Taro and Zero in his time, a young powerful warrior with great potential. :;Abilities *'Ultra Powers': It can be assumed that Belial possessed all the standard powers of an Ultra, but from dialogue in the Ultra Galaxy movie, one can assume they were much greater than the typical Ultra Warrior. Despite his transformation, it is only natural that he still possesses these abilities, albeit in Rayblood forms. It has also been stated that Belial was a comrade of Ken in the Great Ultra War and a contender for the rank of Supreme Commander. :;Techniques *'Ultra Beam': Although never shown, but Belial supposedly bore the knowledge of a beam attack as part of his combat techniques. - Reionics= - Kaiser= Kaiser Belial |-| Robed= |-| Unrobed= }} Belial's Reionics form, after his merger with Alien Rayblood. In this form, Belial gained greater strength, such that only Ultraman King could have stopped him in the past. Based on both movie appearances, Belial seems to be able to emit massive amounts of minus energy, causing monsters to become very violent. This is due to his anger and feelings of betrayal after he was exiled from the Land of Light. As of Ultraman Geed, his strength can also surpass the likes of Ultimate Zero. Later, Ultraman Belial adopted the title . Kaiser Belial is now shown with a blood red cape and also has a scar on his face made by Ultraman Zero. Although not truly a new form, Belial doesn't have the Giga Battle Nizer anymore and is now shown with new powerful techniques that don't use the Giga Battle Nizer, instead he relies on his natural abilities. :;Abilities *'Dark Ultra Powers': Belial obviously has the powers of an Ultraman (even if they were dark versions of conventional ones). However, his are much stronger due to his age, experience and augmentation by Reionics energies. ** : A standard ability utilized by his own people, Belial created a red version of it, doing so to herald his own invasion on the Land of Light. **'Dark Energy Endowment': From his Color Timer, Belial is capable of providing Kei with his dark energies as means of transforming into Belial Fusion Monsters. **'Flight': Belial can fly at high speeds, Reionics energies is seen around Belial's body at the start. When viewed from afar, a red travel sphere is seen. **'Absorption': Belial is capable of absorbing medium of emeralds and monsters by releasing minus energies from his body or mouth. With this, Belial is capable of taking on monstrous transformations such as Beryudora or Arch Belial. *'Reionics Powers': After his merger with Alien Rayblood, Belial gained greater power and non-Ultra abilities. **'Spirit Form': Like Rayblood and Kate (both of which are also Reionics), Belial was able to exist in a spirit form after his physical death. ***'Possession': He could possess other beings when in his spirit form. He was able to possess Armored Darkness and later Ultraman Zero before he was thrown out by the young Ultra's new powers. He had also possessed Arie Ishikari temporarily in Ultraman Geed. *'Nephokinesis': Within his presence on Earth, Belial can manipulate the clouds to cover sunlight. Image_ultra_sign_.jpeg|Ultra Sign IMG 0913.jpeg|Dark Energy Endowment BelialAntiGravityFlight.gif|Flight KaiserBelialAbsorption.gif|Absorption Spirit Form.jpeg|Spirit Form Ultimate Zero got by Belial's trap.jpg|Possession (Zero) B42F5581-C951-4B65-9CD3-5A52DF99B457.jpeg|Possession (Arie Ishikari) BelialWormholeArrval.gif|Nephokinesis :;Weapons * : Belial is armed with the Giga Battle Nizer, a very powerful Battle Nizer that can control a hundred monsters at once. In Ultraman Geed, Belial can empower the said weapon for a club like offensive ability. The Giga Battle Nizer also provides most of Belial's attacks, such as: ** : As with standard Battle Nizers, Belial can release, capture and manipulate monsters. He possesses 100 monsters in subjugation, which makes up the entirety of his army. ** : An energy bullet attack, made when Belial used the Giga Battle Nizer in a similar manner to a handheld shotgun. ** : A scythe blade-shaped beam. In Ultraman Geed, Belial can swing the Giga Battle Nizer around to charge the attack which is able to defeat multiple Ultras at once. Also, an uncharged version can even defeat Ultimate Zero. ** : A powerful lightning bolt attack fired from the tip of the weapon. He can use this attack onpoint blank is well, used to defeat Father of Ultra. *** : According to resources, this technique has Belial "inhale" his enemies into the Giga Battle Nizer, empowering it enough to release multiple Belial Geno Thunder attacks far and wide. This technique was not used in the movie. ** : An energy whip. **'Deflection': By spinning the Giga Battle Nizer, Belial can deflect beams such as Zoffy's M87 Ray. He can deflect it by simply destroying the beam, seen used on Ultraman's Specium Ray. **'Beam Reverse': Belial can hold a combine beam for a while and push it back to them with the Giga Battle Nizer. Used to deflect 80, Ace, and Jack's Combined Ray back to them, wounding them severely. **'Detonator Summon': Through the device, Belial was shown summoning the Super-dimensional Eradication Bomb which allows him to execute Crisis Impact. **'Dark Fireball': Belial can launch a dark fireball from the Giga Battle Nizer, it seems to be a stronger version of the Belial Shot. * : A set of red talons summoned from his fingertips. They carried the , corrupting his victim's mind and turning the victim into his servant. In a certain stageshow, this attack can also revert beings back to their previous evil forms. Seen used on Mirror Knight, although in the previous movie, he was able to influence Rei without the need of said talons. ** : Belial is able to launch energy slash projectiles from his claws. An Eteldummy copy of Belial was able to do this without elongating the Kaiser Belial Claws. * : A transformation device created in the Land of Light by Ultraman Hikari. It is unknown if Belial's model is the one that Kei uses or a duplication. * : A set of devices which held the dormant powers of Ultra Kaiju. Belial created them through Hikari's Ultra Capsules and his own innate Reionics powers. It is also worth noting that through his own innate Reionics DNA, Belial can strengthen the powers of the Kaiju Capsule he uses. * : Either Belial found it or created it, he utilizes this with the Giga Battle Nizer to trigger Crisis Impact. * : Belial has Kei's Strum Organ inside his body. This allows him to revive and empower himself from his defeat as Chimeraberus. **'Revival': Thanks to Kei absorbing Geed and Zero's finishers from their fights (as well as having endured the absorption of Ultra Capsules), Belial was able to revive himself with the absorbed energy. Belial with Giga Battlenizer.jpeg|Giga Battlenizer BelialDeathscythePointBlanj.gif|Giga Battle Nizer (Offensive) 100MonsloadBelial.gif|100 Monsload BelialShot.gif|Belial Shot BelialDeathscytheMovie.gif|Belial Deathscythe (Movie) BelialDeathScythe.gif|Belial Deathscythe (Geed) BelialDeathScytheUncharged.gif|Belial Deathsythe (Uncharged) BelialWhip.gif|Belial Whip BelialGenoThunder.gif|Belial Geno Thunder BelialGTZero.gif|Belial Geno Thunder (Point Blank) Belialnormalreflect.gif|Deflection BeamReverse.gif|Beam Reverse BelialReiyonxFireball.gif|Dark Fireball BelialGBNDetonatorSummon.gif|Detonator Summon Belial Claws.jpg|Kaiser Belial Claws BelialVirusReimon.gif|Belial Virus (Reimon) BelialVirus.gif|Belial Virus (Mirror Knight) Kaiser_Belial_Ripper.png|Kaiser Belial Ripper Belial Dark Slash.png|Kaiser Belial Ripper (Eteldummy) Chimebaros Scan.PNG|Riser Chimebaros Start 1.PNG|Kaiju Capsules BelialWithBomb.png|Super-dimensional Eradication Bomb SturmOrganBelialReionics.jpeg|Sturm Organ BelialRevive.gif|Revival :;Techniques ::;Special * : A dark version of the Specium Ray used by crossing his arms in a "+" shape, augmented with Reionics energy giving it the appearance of black particles and red electricity instead of the look of the normal beam. It is fired from the palm of his right hand. This beam is stronger than Zero's Zero Twin Shoot and perhaps slightly weaker or equally in strength as Geed's Wrecking Burst. *'Claw Lightning': Belial can shoot a stream of dark lightning from his claws. DeathciumRay.gif|Deathcium Ray DeathciumRayGeed.gif|Deathcium Ray (Geed) ClawLightningBelial.gif|Claw Lightning ::;Physical *'Spinning Attack': Belial can fly and spin at high speeds into a ball to drill a hole. *'Ultra Kick': A standard kick attack. **'Shockwave Kick': A powerful kick with shockwave discharges. *'Energy Punch': Belial can charge his fist with energy and deliver a powerful punch. **'Deflection': Belial's claws are able to deflect or block an average Ultra Beam by acting as a shield. BelialSpinningAttack.gif|Spinning Attack BelialUltraKick.gif|Ultra Kick BelialShockwaveKick.gif|Shockwave Kick EnergyPunch.gif|Energy Punch DeflectionwithoutGigaBattleNizer.gif|Deflection ::;Combination * : A tag-team attack that was shown in ULTRA MONSTERS, performed alongside Alien Rayblood. Rayblood exhales the Reionics Prison while Belial took this opportunity to launch an energy beam attack towards the target with his Giga Battle Nizer. * : Exclusive to Ultraman Fusion Fight! R/B's Bond, Father of Ultra repeated slashes at the enemy using his Ultimate Blade before Belial fires his Belial Geno Thunder. Ultimate Thunder.gif|Ultimate Thunder - Zero Darkness= Zero Darkness is the form of Belial in Zero's body. This is considered as Belial's strongest form, as according to Surai, he assimilated with one of the powerful Ultras in existence: Ultraman Zero. :;Stats *'Height': 49 m *'Weight': 35,000 t :;Abilities *'Dark Ultra Powers': Zero Darkness displayed frightening dark Ultra powers such as when he took out Jean-Bot and Mighty Base in one attack. He clearly possesses all of Zero's natural gifts but they have been augmented by Belial's dark Reionics energies. :;Weapons *'Ultimate Bracelet': Belial had a dark version of the Ultimate Bracelet that glowed every time he used his energy slash attack. It is unknown if he can use it to take on Zero's other forms. * : While he possessed Zero's body, Belial had control over the Zero Sluggers. Instead of their green aura they glowed purple. Unlike Zero, Belial holds the blades in a manner of pinch grip, except when he initiates Dark Zero Twin Shoot. ** : Belial used a purple version of Zero Twin Shoot to cut Jean-Nine in half. **'Cutting Attack': A technique that was used on Glen Fire, it used the Dark Zero Sluggers. How he did this was by slashing the opponent with a blink of an eye which also tearing their flesh. Zero Darkness Dark Ultra Brace.png|Ultimate Bracelet Zero Black Sluggers.jpeg|Dark Zero Sluggers DarkZeroTwinShoot.gif|Dark Zero Twin Shoot Glenfire's body from back injuried.jpg|Cutting Attack :;Techniques ::;Special * : Zero Darkness, with a flick of his hand, created a crescent shaped burst of energy that not only took down Jean-Bot in one hit, but also destroyed Mighty Base and Mirror Knight. When he does this technique, the corrupted Ultimate Brace shines dark energy for a moment implying it may be the source of the attack. * : A light bullet attack used to counter every of Mirror Knight's illusions. DeathciumShot(ZeroDarkness).gif|Deathcium Shot DarkLightBullet.gif|Dark Zero Flash ::;Physical *'Dark High Spin': Like the original Ultraman, Zero Darkness can spin his body at high speeds, he did this to counter Jean-Nine, Glen Fire, and Mirror Knight knocking them before they could react. DarkHighSpin.gif|Dark High Spin }} - Monster= Beryudora is a chimera produced by fusing 226 monsters. Belial also fused himself with Beryudora, forming the monster's brain, but acted separately, controlling the monsters with his Giga Battle Nizer. Beryudora nearly beat the Ultras down, but Rei used his own Battle Nizer to react with the Giga Battle Nizer to make the monsters act on their own, stunning Beryudora and preventing it from attacking. Zero and the other Ultras were then able to defeat Beryudora, but Belial escaped. :;Stats *'Height': 4000 m *'Weight': Immeasurable *'Home Planet': Monster Graveyard :;Abilities *'Multiple Monster Powers': The monsters that make up Beryudora can each function individually and use their powers. MultipleMonsterPowers.jpeg|Multiple Monster Powers :;Techniques * : The multiple monsters that make up Beryudora's body can fire powerful yellow lasers from their eyes. * : Beryudora launches its own fist to the opponent. He can use his fist to grab his opponent as well. * : Beryudora launch a beam of energy from the forehead. BeryudoraInerno.gif|Beryudora Inferno GigantoFist(Inaction).gif|Gigant Fist Img spa 2nd beryudora01 04.jpg|Beryudora Death Buster - Arch= Arch Belial is a Kaiju form that Ultraman Belial takes in his battle against Ultraman Zero by absorbing large quantities of Esmereldan Emeralds. By far one of Belial's most powerful forms, Arch Belial is one of the largest Kaiju in existence, able to grip Zero in his closed hand. Arch Belial fought well, but was eventually defeated by Zero, Mirror Knight, and Jean-Bot. :;Stats *'Height': 300 m *'Weight': 300,000 t *'Origin': Malebrandes :;Techniques ::;Special * : Belial fires a more powerful version of his Deathcium Ray from his mouth, which is powerful enough to destroy an entire planet. Arc Deathcium Ray.jpg|Arch Deathcium Ray ::;Physical * : Belial uses his claws for close combat. **'Power Draining': Belial was able to cause Ultraman Zero to lose energy by keep clenching him in his fist. It seemed to have been done using his knowledge of Ultra Anatomy. ArcClawBelial.gif|Arch Death Claw PowerDraining.gif|Power Draining - Kaiser Darkness= Kaiser Darkness is Belial's armored form that appears in Ultra Zero Fight. Possessing the Armored Darkness, Belial was brought back after he died at the hands of Ultraman Zero. :;Stats *'Height': Unknown *'Weight': Unknown *'Origin': Monster Graveyard :;Body Features *'Armor': Because of his strong armor, Belial is resistant to many basic physical and projectile attacks. He withstood a punch to the face from Strong-Corona Zero with little trouble. :;Abilities *'Armored Darkness' Powers': Belial most likely possesses all the powers of Armored Darkness' suit of armor. *'Lightning Transportation': Kaiser Darkness is able to travel/teleport to locations through the usage of lightning bolts. *'Strength': With little trouble Kaiser Belial was able to not only match Strong-Corona Zero's strength but also overpower him. *'Flight': Unlike the original Armored Darkness, Belial is able to fly freely about thanks to his own innate Ultra powers. *'Acceleration': Belial can move at blinding speeds. Used to counter Ultimate Zero's acceleration. Belial Lightning Transportation.png|Lightning Transportation Flight 003.jpg|Flight :;Weapons * : Belial is equipped with a 3-pronged spear, which in theory should possess the same abilities as it would with Armored Darkness. After acquiring it, Belial could charge it with powerful bolts of electricity to make his blows more deadly as they shocked his opponents. ** : Belial's trident can fire a very powerful red and black beam of energy from it, similar to that of Alien Emperor's dark beam of the same name. It is seemingly equal in power to Zero's Garnate Buster. *** : Only demonstrated in Ultraman All Star Chronicle. Belial spins the Darkness Trident in a similar manner to a propeller and launched a stronger version of Rezolium Ray. * : Armored Darkness' sword, which is almost as powerful as Zero's Ultimate Sword. High quality pic 2.jpg|Darkness Trident Belial Lightning Strike.png|Darkness Trident charged with lightning RezoliumRay(Belial).gif|Rezolium Ray GigaRezoliumRay(AllStarChronicle).jpeg|Giga Rezolium Ray imagehgguhghvgughuhguu qua.jpg|Darkness Broad }} - Cyber= Cyber Ultraman Belial :;Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 60,000 t *Origin: Xio Headquarters *Cyber Power: Unknown :;Weapons * - Fusion Rise= is a Belial Fusion Monster which uses assets of King Joe and Galactron. Before appearing in the Ultraman Fusion Fight! Capsule Fusion arcade game and Ultraman Geed series proper, it was assumed by Belial after the Ultra Warriors defeated UltraDarkKiller. Strangely in said arcade game, King Galactron (along with other Belial Fusion Monsters) were treated as Belial's own forms. :;Stats *Height: 70 m *Weight: 79,000 t :;Powers and Weapons *'Explosion Inducement': Upon debut, King Galactron is capable of unleashing a huge explosion that rivals its own size and distorts nearby enemies. *'Left Arm Claw': King Galactron's oversized left arm has claws that are colored red, per accents of Ultraman Belial. * : A ranged weapon equipped on the right half that represents King Joe. Despite sharing its name with the ranged weapons of King Joe Black and King Joe Custom, the official website stated that this variant is a novice type and it magnifies a larger power that is already stored within King Galactron itself. ** : A powerful energy beam from the Pedanium Launcher. King Galactron firstly performs a similar stance to King Joe before aiming the Pedanium Launcher. Said weapon charges its energy before firing a huge beam output that rivals the size of the opponent themselves. *'Pedanium': King Galactron dons the Pedanium armor, which has the same strength as King Joe's. BelialasKG-LeftArmClaw.jpeg|Left Arm Claw PedaniumLauncher(BelialAsKG).jpeg|Pedanium Launcher - Chimeraberus= Chimeraberus , or Chimeraber'o'''s, is a Belial Fusion Monster which uses assets of Five King and Zogu (Second Form). Instead of Kei Fukuide (whose illusion of Ultraman Belial becomes its intersection), this monster uses Ultraman Belial himself, making it his own form instead of a separate being. :;Stats *Height: 58 m *Weight: 69,000 t *Origin: Hoshiyama *Flight Speed: Mach 18 *Brute Strength: 220,000 t *Grip Strength: 130,000 t :;Powers and Weapons * : A deadly flame stream which is released from his mouth. * : Belial as Chimeraberus can fire a "+" style ray from his hands. *'Absorption': Chimeraberus can absorb foreign objects or even a living being, through his torso. This attack is possibly inherited from Gan Q's Absorption ability. **'Integration': After sometime absorbing Geed, Chimeraberus can completely absorb and integrate with Geed in his body to allow his power to be more supreme, causing Geed/Riku to cease to exist. *'Tentacles': Chimeraberus can utilize tentacles to tie and capture his victims of absorption to prevent them from escaping. *'Dark Energy Wave': Belial can fire a wave of energy in a similar manner to Zogu's signature attack. *'Illusion': Belial himself is capable of casting illusions to victims of his absorption. He did so to create a fake scenario of an observatory or the Hoshiyama district. *'Winged Flight': From a pair of wings on its back, Chimeraberus can fly despite its own body weight. He is also capable of keeping up with Geed Royal Mega-Master in aerial combat. BerosInferno.gif|Beros Inferno BerosDeathcium.gif|Deathcium Flare BerosAbsorb.gif|Absorption 8D721F54-7D16-4483-92F5-CCA43DB473E8.jpeg|Tentacles ChimeraberosDarkWave.png|Dark Energy Wave ChimerabwrosWingedFlight.gif|Winged Flight - Atrocious= '''Ultraman Belial Atrocious' is Belial's ultimate Fusion Rise form which uses assets of Dark Lugiel and Alien Empera in union with Kei's Sturm Organ. This form debuts at the end of episode 23 of Ultraman Geed. This form is more powerful than Geed's Royal Mega-Master form. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 22.5 *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping Height': 1000 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 5 *'Brute Strength': 260,000 t *'Grip Strength': 150,000 t :;Abilities *'Astral Projection': Belial Atrocious can project a giant image of himself wherever he wishes. *'Nephokinesis': Within his presence on Earth, Belial can manipulate the clouds to cover sunlight. *'Strength': Thanks to King's power, Belial is shown to possess greater strength as he is strong enough to hold the solid form of Beyond Twin Edge with one of his hands and withstanding Zero Beyond's Twin Giga Break without effort. In addition, Belial could withstand being sucked into a dimensional portal when Geed engages into a beam lock with Zegan in an effort to defeat him. Atrocious Projection.png|Astral Projection BelialAtrociousWormholeentry.gif|Nephokinesis ADAC8F2C-DA30-45D2-94DF-674B83D95179.jpeg|Strength :;Weapons * : Belial is also armed with the Giga Battle Nizer in this form, he can summon it whenever he likes. Thanks to King's power, Belial can empower the weapon by channeling energy to increase the damage of his blows. **'Dark Energy Slash': Belial can release a dark energy slash from the Giga Battle Nizer after empowering it. **'Dark Fireball': Belial can launch a dark fireball from the said weapon, it splits into multiple shots upon contact with a target. It appears to be a stronger version of the Belial Shot. **'Beam Blocking': By channeling energy, the Giga Battle Nizer can act as a barrier to block beam attacks. Used to protect himself from the Geed Proof but it was too much for him to handle. * : Belial can unveil a set of talons from his fingers during close combat. They are analogous to Kaiser Belial's Kaiser Belial Claws. ** : Belial can slash or stab his foes with his claws, covered in dark aura. They are capable of reverting Geed Royal Mega Master back to Primitve by just swatting him once and also reverting Zero as Zero Beyond to his Normal Form after several slashes. ** : Belial first leaps and stretches his claws forward and spins around in a similar manner to a human bullet and strike the enemy. This attack is similar to Geed's Corkscrew Jamming with the Geed Claw. **'Energy Push': Belial can push back his foes with his claws, when doing so, red aura is seen in his hands. **'Energy Shockwave': Featured as a part of his normal attack in Ultraman Fusion Fight, Belial can launch an energy shockwave from his claws. * : Belial has Kei's Strum Organ inside his body. This allows him to do the following: ** : A chemical created by Kei as magnets of Childhood Radiation, Belial utilized them to absorb leftovers of King's essence throughout the universe to empower himself. **'Energy Transmutation': Similar to Kei, Belial can invert Ultraman King's Childhood Radiation into evil energy which Belial uses to empower himself. FAD8D373-77F3-473F-ABF9-2A555F69CA0F.jpeg|Giga Battle Nizer EnpowermentBelialAtrocious,gif.gif|Empowerment 272913A2-CAD0-42A8-9927-6942C83DFC1F.jpeg|Dark Energy Slash DarkFireball.gif|Dark Fireball AFFB8DD8-818A-4CFE-8D10-B1DB109C4F2F.jpeg|Beam Blocking AtrosHellClaw.png|Atros Hell Claws DeathciumDestruct.gif|Deathcium Destruct Atrocious Energy Push.png|Energy Push BelialAtrociousEnergyShockwave,jpeg.jpeg|Energy Shockwave SturmOrgan,EnergyTransmution,CarallenElement.gif|Sturm Organ, Carallen Element and Energy Transmutation :;Techniques ::;Special * : Belial Atrocious beam finisher, it is performed in a similar manner to Geed's Wrecking burst and is 10 times more powerful. * : A purple energy arc shot out from his hands. It is also more powerful than Geed's Wrecking Ripper. * : Belial can emit sound waves from his mouth. It is also more powerful than Geed's Wrecking Roar. AtrosBurst.gif|Atros Burst AtrosRipper.gif|Atros Ripper AtrosRoar.gif|Atros Roar }} }} Belial Fusion Monsters In Ultraman Geed, Ultraman Belial provides his servant Kei Fukuide with the ability to transform into . Each fusion represented as Kei ("Belial") inhales the Kaiju Capsules before forming the Fusion. Each Fusion carries markings similar to Belial's color scheme, and they all share his Color Timer. Since Kei is absent in Ultraman Fusion Fight!, they are stated to be the direct Fusion Rise of Ultraman Belial, although this is only applied to Chimeraberus in-series. It is also worth noting that even if the players used the Kaiju Capsules to summon Belial Fusion Monsters, the transformation sequence is applicable only if the player's character of choice is Belial, as it was ineffective with other monsters of the same kind. SkullGomora.png|Skull Gomora ThunderKiller.png|Thunder Killer Pedanium Zetton2.png|Pedanium Zetton KingGalactron.png|King Galactron Magamaga_Arch_Belial_render_new.png|MagaMaga-Arch Belial Ultraman_Fusion_Fight_Strong_Gomorant_render.png|Strong Gomorant Bemzed.png|Bemzeed BurningBemstra.png|Burning Bemstra Capsules in possession Kaiju Capsules *Five King: Used in unison with Zogu (Second Form) to transform into Chimeraberus. *Zogu (Second Form): Used in unison with Five King to transform into Chimeraberus. *Alien Empera: Lost after his defeat as Chimeraberus, currently retrieved. Used in unison with Dark Lugiel to transform into Atrocious. *Dark Lugiel: Lost after his defeat as Chimeraberus, currently retrieved. Used in unison with Alien Empera to transform into Atrocious. Combination The required components of Ultraman Belial's Fusion Rises are related in a similar manner to Orb's Fusion Up and Geed's Fusion Rise. - Atrocious= *They are black-colored final villains of an Ultra Series. *Their origin involves shunning the light in favor of darkness. *Both deploy their agents in the entirety of their series before finally appearing. *Both engineered a huge war between Kaiju forces and the Ultra Warriors. *Dark Lugiel was once mistaken to be the revived Alien Empera by fans, some even speculate him being the fused state of Zero and Belial. *Both had the elements of an Ultraman (one of Empera's early depictions and Lugiel is a half of Ginga). **In the early plan, they were originally going to appear as an Ultraman-like form in dark, rather than an alien-like traits. *After their destruction, a piece of their original essence survived and their underlings tried to revive their leader using it. *Both attempted to deprive Earth from its energy source (Empera coats the sun in darkness and Lugiel tried to exploit the Victorium). *Both at one point are cloned by Etelgar to fight against their original enemies. *Both originally possess a bladed weapon which they discard in their later appearances. *Their goals are influenced by a tragic experience: Empera is the sole survivor of a dead planet and Lugiel wishes to end the conflict that reigned throughout space. *Both fought against Taro and his family (Father of Ultra fought against Alien Empera and Taro fought against Dark Lugiel) and both of them defeated Taro's students, only to be defeated by said students later on. }} Quotes *"I'm Back!" - Belial to the residents of the Land of Light. *"Revive! Monsters!" - Belial reviving monsters at the Monster Graveyard. *"It will always be mine," - Belial after killing Alien Zarab and taking the Giga Battle Nizer from him. *"Father of Ultra? Ken and I don't get along. Don't expect any mercy!" - Belial as Chimeraberus, after witnessing Geed transforming into his Magnificent form. Other Media Ultraman Retsuden With the help of Beacon, Belial and the other members of the Darkness Five invade and hijack the 100th episode of the series, and Belial begins to introduce the monsters which make up Beryudora. However, Belial became very upset because they only could only introduce thirteen out of the hundred monsters due to the time constraints of the show and begins to rampage. In episode 103, Belial, along with the Darkness Five, tell their biographies about their kind invading the Earth, and once again use Beacon to hijack the episode. Trivia *Belial is named after one of the seven princes of Hell. **The name Belial is also a synonym used for Satan, which means corrupted gain. *Belial shares a few similarities with Dark Zagi, both are extremely powerful beings, have had their own servants, and both of their colors are dominantly black with red accents. Although presented as berserker-type fighters, they are actually calculative enough in plotting year-long schemes and comprehensive in the use of technologies. In Cyber Cards releases, they are the only evil Ultras whose categorized under Cyber Kaiju (Belial is a partial monster (Type U) whereas Zagi is created in a similar style to Terranoid.). *Designed by Masayuki Gotou, Belial's motif is that of a shark while his body coloring is inspired by lava. *Belial is the first and so far the only evil Ultra to originate from the Land of Light in the Showa universe. *Kaiser, which means Emperor, is the German form of the Latin word Caesar. *Two of Belial's Forms can be considered the largest and most powerful kaiju since most kaiju are the same size as the Ultras while his forms are big enough to hold Ultras in his hands. *Belial is the fourth Ultra that fused with another Ultra. He is also the first Evil Ultra to fuse with another Ultra. *Unlike other Ultra's when Belial speaks his mouth opens, it is not very wide and easily missed. This has happened less often than before. *Currently, Belial is the Dark Ultra that holds the record of most forms, at six. *So far, Belial is the only Dark Ultra to be resurrected. *Belial is one of the only Ultras that can change themselves into a kaiju (the other is Camearra), being the first male. *Belial is the first Ultra whose eyes aren't round nor boxy like almost of Ultras. *Belial serves as a dark parallel to Ultraman Zero. Both of them were determined to become powerful Ultra. If Zero didn't touch the Plasma Spark, he would've ended up like Belial. *Belial is one of the few Ultras that breaks the fourth wall and communicates with viewers. *In one of the more recent stage shows, Belial joined forces with Alien Empera and Juda. *Belial is one of the few Ultras to not be confirmed to have fought in the Dark Spark War. *Alongside Ultraman Zearth, Belial is one of the only Ultras to have been shown opening his mouth, but unlike Zearth, he does this all the time when speaking. In Arch form, he also opens his mouth to fire his Deathcium Ray. **His Early Style suit was stated to be made by modifying Ultraman Zearth's suit. *Arch Belial's original name was originally going to be called "Tyrant Belial". This was probably changed to avoid confusion with Tyrant. *Originally, Arch Belial's design was intended to be more humanoid, or even robotic. However it was ultimately stuck with a monster design. Ironically, Arch Belial's costume was rather hard to maintain and was incredibly fragile during filming due to the costume being created behind schedule. A balloon is often used in Stage Shows to represent this form. *Arc Belial seems to be based on Dark Lucifer, a scrapped monster form of Dark Zagi. *Arch Belial's appearance is similar to SpaceGodzilla and Destoroyah, two villain monsters from the Godzilla film franchise. *Belial is the fifth character to use the power of Armored Darkness. However, he is the third to keep the armor under his control. The first two were Alien Empera and Alien Rayblood. He is also the first Ultra to control it (he wore the armor after Ultraman Hikari and Ultraseven, who both fell under it's control). *Belial's possession of Zero was theorized to be possible because of the nature of Ultras. The Ultra Armor (mainly refers to the skin but also include the inner body of an Ultra) holds their inner light essence which weakens in Earth-like environments. **When Zero expelled Belial from his body, he was simply a spectral mass of dark energy that formed his upper body, showing that he has new Reionics powers to possessing first Armored Darkness and then Zero. **Belial's possession of Zero is a reverse of a classic Ultra trope, starting with the first Ultraman. It is where an Ultra merges with a deceased person bringing them back to life. In Belial's case, he merged with a living person to bring himself back to life. *Tyrant never appeared alongside Belial and the other four members of the Darkness Five in Ultraman Retsuden original till episode 103. *The reason why Belial and other four members of the Darkness Five 'invaded' Ultraman Retsuden Episode 100 because it was the 100th episode of Ultraman Retsuden and Zero was supposed to be in that episode. *Despite being said to revive 100 monsters, in the Ultra Galaxy film Belial actually revived only 56 monsters. But it is still possible that in his first invasion on Land of Light he revived 100 monsters. *Belial is one of, if not the only Ultra to have fought another incarnation of himself, as his Early Style form has battled his Reionics form before in stage shows. *Chimeraberus was mistaken by some fans to be the second incarnation of Galberos or even the combination of Giga Khimaira and Galberos, due to their names, similar to the initial confusion with Magata no Orochi. *Instead of simply fusing the assets of their components, Belial's own Fusion Rise forms instead take common traits between the components and add them to himself. *Adding to the fact that how Belial Atrocious shares the same stance as Geed Primitive, originally the former's design was supposed to be the latter's at default, except the color was Black and Red. *To promote Zero's second movie, Tsuburaya Productions opened up a blog where Belial tells readers about his actions and posts 4 panel comics about himself. The blog was shut down in late 2017 after Geed's finale, an archived version does exist however. id:Ultraman Belial ms:Ultraman Belial Category:Ultras Category:Villains Category:Reionics Category:Fusions Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Antagonists Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Movie Ultras Category:Movie Villains Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Zero Fight Kaiju Category:The Darkness Five Category:Ultras from Land of Light Category:Beryudora's Face Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultra Zero Fight Category:Ultra Zero Fight Characters Category:Chimera Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Videogame Characters Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Characters Category:Belial Fusion Monsters Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:Deceased Characters Category:Final Kaiju Category:100 Monster Army Category:Ultraman Zero Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Characters Category:Ultra Fight Orb Category:Heisei Ultras